Modern telecommunications networks such as cellular telephone networks can support a variety of types of session, such as voice, video, or messaging. Fourth-generation (4G) cellular networks such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks and fifth-generation (5G) cellular networks such as the Third-Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) 5G System generally carry streaming media or other traffic, e.g., Internet traffic, over packet-switched (PS) connections. Such packet-switched connections can provide greater speed and throughput than do CS connections, and can make packet-switched data from other networks, such as the Internet, more readily available.